generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Abuela
'''Abuela' is Caesar and Rex's adoptive grandmother. She lives in Mexico and is the leader of a small village. History Abuela first appeared when Caesar and Rex visited her. Although she was glad to see them again, she coldly rejected the Salazar brothers when they asked permission to enter her house. The next morning she visited Caesar's pod lab, bringing breakfast and explaining her rude welcome by stating that she was not ready for guests yesterday. She then welcomed both boys to her village to meet the rest of her family, including Federico. That night, she locked Caesar and Rex's room. When Federico's were-EVO form was discovered, with a heavy heart, she explained to Caesar and stopped Rex from hurting Federico. Abuela insisted on protecting her family in the village, even though Mayor Esteban and Hunter Cain warned her to leave. After arguing with Rex over whether or not she should let her family fight, she finally agreed with him. Eventually Abuela fought Hunter Cain and his men along with her mutated family. 2.13, "Night Falls" Personality Abuela is a warm and compassionate person. She helps and cares for Caesar, Rex, Federico and the people of her village even though they have no blood relation to her. She is fearless when Federico and her family are threatened despite her old age. Abuela is also forgiving, as she forgave Mayor Esteban and let him join their family gathering. Abilities Surprisingly Abuela can fight, as seen when she knocked down one of Hunter Cain's men easily only equipped with her staff. Caesar also claims that she's a good cook. 2.13, "Night Falls" Relationships Rex Salazar Abuela considers Rex warmly even though he doesn't remember her. She even remembers him as "Cabeza de Trapo", after one of Rex's funniest moments. She claims that she follows Rex's progress in Providence, 2.13, "Night Falls" though she didn't contact him because she needed to protect her family in her village. Her fearlessness in defending her family against EVOs along with her fighting ability caused Rex to state "I can't believe we're not related!" showing he respects her and cares for her despite not remembering her. Caesar Salazar She trusts Caesar's invention skills and genius to find a cure for her people. Abuela stated that she knew he would become a famous scientist. 2.13, "Night Falls" Federico Abuela has been taking care of Federico and considers him as her family. She protects him from Providence, Esteban and Hunter Cain. Even in were-EVO form, Federico seems to recognize her and calms down when Abuela speaks to him. 2.13, "Night Falls" Hunter Cain She hates Hunter Cain and his men because they were threatening her family. Abuela didn't hesitate to fight them in combat as long as her family was safe. Esteban Mayor Esteban and Abuela had a disagreement about keeping her family. But after he showed regret for what he did, she forgave him and let the mayor join her family feast. Appearances Season Two * 213. "Night Falls" Trivia * "Abuela" means "grandmother" in Spanish. References Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Humans Category:Minor characters